The Brown Hair Boy
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Caspian Flint has come back to Great Britain after ten years away. After his arrival, he reunites with his childhood friend Narcissa Black. But things have changed over those ten years and the two almost instantly become attracted to each other. This attraction puts Lucius Malfoy in a difficult spot, and the blond boy does all his can to sabotage this blooming love.
**Written for Arithmancy Classroom from Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Also written for The Outstanding OCs Contest**

 **OC: Caspian Flint**

 **Words: 1,202**

* * *

Caspian Flint fiddle with his bow as he waited impatiently for the dinner party to start. He always hated the formal outings that all purebloods had to attend to, even though he wasn't a pureblood. He especially hated going to a Black's outing because the family loved making their guests wait. Twenty minutes had passed, and they had yet to see their hosts!

"We should leave," Caspian whispered to his father. "If they don't have the decency to come to their own party on time, then we shouldn't have the decency to stay here!"

Instead of answering Caspian, his father shot him a look as this was a normal occurrence with the boy. It was instead his half brother to answer him.

"Patience dear brother, you will be rewarded," Darius said.

"Rewarded with what?" Caspian hissed.

"You would be thoroughly surprised, look at the stairs Cas."

Caspian rolled his eyes before looking up at the stairs. Lord Cygnus and Lady Druella were making their way down the stairs, followed by their three daughters. He saw nothing that would catch his eye until the youngest daughter came down.

"Is that Narcissa? She-she looks different."

"Well, you were five the last time you two met."

It's been ten years since they last seen each other. She and Caspian used to play Hide-And-Seek and tag. He had taught her how to ride a broom, and how to play Wizarding Chess. In return, she showed him the stars and named every single one. She showed him the world through her eyes and he could understand the beauty of life. Then his father had taken him away and shipped him to place where he was taught to be a proper pureblood. At the age of eleven, he was taken to Drumstrang. A few months ago, September 26th, he had turned fifteen and went back home. His half-brother, Darius, had grown as well and had an annoying personality. His mood and attitude always changed with the situation, and it was all that Caspian could do was to catch up.

Caspian had loved his freedom away from his family and found a family amongst Drumstrang. There were no house rivalries like Hogwarts or complete feminine like Beauxbatons. It was masculine and taught the students there about friendship and teamwork. He liked staying there through the winter and summer breaks. Caspian didn't care that his father didn't summon him home and he had forgotten about Narcissa and Darius.

"She's turning fifteen," Darius informed him, breaking Caspian thoughts. "December-"

"-20th. Five days away from Christmas and eleven days away from New Years Eve." Caspian whispered remembering a conversation that he and Narcissa had.

Darius chuckled. "I see that this reunion will be interesting."

Caspian ignored him and tried to a closer look at Narcissa. Ten years. Did she still like Cauldron Cake over Pumpkin Pasties? Was her favorite color still blue or had that changed over the years? What school did she attend to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons? If Hogwarts what house was she in? He only read about the houses and she always reminded him of a Hufflepuff. Or maybe she's a Slytherin. Will she remember him?

"I got to get the first dance with her."

"What? Caspian-"

Darius stopped when he noticed the look on Caspian's face. "I'll see what I can do."

Caspian gave his brother a grateful smile as Lord Cygnus began his speech.

* * *

A young man grabbed her the moment her father's speech had finished. Narcissa's eyes widen at this which caused the young man to smile.

"Narcissa, there was a request to be your first dance."

"From whom?"

"That is a surprise, milady."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this as she allowed him to take her across the ballroom. She hadn't quite envisioned the start of the party like this. Her mother had already told her that Lucius would start off her list of suitors. But to be personally delivered to him was absurd. She was not a package! Narcissa felt a rise of irritation at the blond boy and knew that she would have to give him a piece of her mind.

She was thoroughly surprised when she was led to a brown hair boy instead. He seemed to be talking to himself, preparing himself for something. There was a nervous way he twisted his hands and a somewhat agitated way he paced back and forth. The young man that had led her over to him, stepped away from her to talk to him. He stopped what he was doing and turned towards and their eyes met.

Narcissa's heart stopped as a slow smile graced her face. She knew those piercing blue eyes anywhere.

"Caspian?" She said, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Narcissa." He seemed to be relieved that she remember him.

"It's been ten years! What made you come back?"

"Father had summoned me home," Caspian told her. "Can I have this dance?"

Narcissa hesitated, glancing behind her to see that Lucius was looking for her. They had already decided that Lucius would be her first dance, but it's been years since Narcissa even heard from Caspian. Surely her parents would allow this slight change. She turned back to Caspian and nodded. Caspian smiled back at her and took her hand, before leading her to the dance floor. As they started to dance, Narcissa looked over at Caspian's appearance.

He grew. She thought to herself, before scolding herself. Of course, he did! It's been ten years. His blue eyes were more intense than she remembers, and his brown hair was messier than usual. As she continued to study him, she was amazed at how this was her childhood friend. That this was the same boy who had a short-temper. The same boy who always managed to get food on his face. The same boy who she raced in the fields of her backyard.

"It's been awhile." Caspian chuckled nervously. "How's life been for you?"

"Fine, normal. How about you?"

"I spend the first five years in 'proper pureblood' school. The other five years I've spent at Drumstrang."

"Why didn't you come back during summer and winter break?"

"Father never summoned me to come back, so I stay there year-round."

"I'd missed you."

Caspian forced a smile and dunk his head, so she couldn't see him blushing. "So how have you been?"

Narcissa giggled. "You've already asked me that question."

"Uh, oh! I meant, what school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts. I'm a Slytherin."

"Really? I thought you would be in Hufflepuff."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "If I didn't get sorted into Slytherin I would've been disowned."

"For being in a different house?"

Narcissa nodded.

They danced in silence until the song ended.

"You'll save me the last dance won't you?" He asked.

"Of course, it's nice seeing you."

Instead of separating from each other, they stood where they were staring at one another. Narcissa felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to face her older sister.

"You're making a scene," Bellatrix whispered.

Narcissa blushed before nodding her understanding. She turned back to Caspian. "Last dance I promise."

"Until then."

"Until then," Narcissa whispered as she allowed Bellatrix to take her away.


End file.
